


Control

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Paddling, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Top Draco, ambiguous infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has extreme anger management issues. Luckily, Draco knows how to take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, **traintracks** , for this amazing prompt. Thank you, **Shan** , for your invaluable input and getting back to me so fast. And thank you so much to the Mods for being so patient and understanding, you're the best!

Harry sat at his desk and opened the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. He shook out the paper and glanced at the pictures before finally registering the headline.

> Draco Malfoy to wed Astoria Greengrass next spring

Harry felt his temper rise as he skimmed over the article. He knew he needed to calm down, but couldn't seem to care right now. He took a deep breath, trying to centre himself. He shut his eyes as he exhaled and couldn't help picturing the last time he lost control. The last time he needed help letting go of everything. His hand clenched around the paper and he heard the slight tearing from his fingernails and dropped the crumpled mess.

He had always had a problem with his temper. Harry remembered the incident in fifth year when he destroyed Dumbledore's office. It had only gotten worse after he had joined the Aurors. Fighting and defending had put him on edge constantly and he seemed to take that edge off by letting his temper get the best of him. Dealing with the criminals, constantly trying to lie and manipulate him, had stressed him out more. He had quickly learned that he needed some way to relieve the extra stress and his rising temper. 

That relief had been found at the hands of Draco Malfoy. It had come as a shock to Harry to find that Malfoy, of all people, had the control that he desperately needed. After the war, he had helped Malfoy and his mother at their trials. They hadn't become sudden friends, and Harry certainly hadn't trusted Malfoy any more than he had while they were at school. Harry had only seen Malfoy three times in the five years since they had left Hogwarts, and had talked to him even less. He knew Malfoy was trying to keep a low profile for the most part, while also trying to re-establish his family name. He had certainly done a good job staying out of the limelight, even going so far as to work from home, doing who knew what. Harry long suspected he didn't actually work. So it came as a surprise when Malfoy had saved Harry.

Harry had just come off a case where the suspect had been murdering little children after raping them. It had been one of the toughest cases Harry had ever worked in the four years he had been an Auror, and he knew he needed to go blow off steam. He ended up at his favourite pub, smashed and irate. That's when he found himself pummelling some random guy, after an inane comment. Malfoy broke it up, helped him home, and stayed with him till he was sober again. They had talked the next morning, and Malfoy had shocked him when he wouldn't leave till Harry promised to come to him if he ever lost control again. And Harry did.

That had been seven months ago, and since then Harry had been promoted to Head Auror, with more responsibilities that came with more stress. Harry kept his promise and had visited Malfoy, not knowing what to expect. The first time had been a bigger blow than he was anticipating. Malfoy had led them to the basement dungeon the Death Eaters had kept him locked up in. Harry could see that it was different, but that didn't matter. He stormed from the room, not stopping when Malfoy called to him until he made it outside. Surprisingly, that had been the biggest problem, and Malfoy had been quick to rectify it. Harry had been back the next day, after Malfoy had chosen a different room. Harry had left with more control than he had felt in a while, and most surprising had been the trust he had placed in Malfoy.

Harry glanced out the fake window of his office, scowling. He had been right to trust Malfoy, he knew that deep down, but then what was the meaning of this engagement? He turned away and grabbed his cloak, striding to the door and wrenching it open. 

"Ron? I'm taking for the rest of the day off. You're in charge. Leave me a note in my office of anything important before you leave. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Ron nodded and Harry proceeded to the Apparition point. 

Harry appeared in the designated antechamber. He glanced around then walked over to the window. He stood looking out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor for a few minutes before he began to pace. He was getting impatient; surely it couldn't take this long for Malfoy to come. Finally Harry knelt in the middle of the floor. He sat back on his heels, his arms folded behind his back. He knew he was being kept waiting deliberately. He looked up at the far right wall where he could feel the monitoring spell located. Malfoy would have been alerted as soon as he had Apparated in, and he knew he would be watching by now. He resolutely turned away, content to let his anger fester. He took a deep breath and began to centre himself.

Time stood still as Harry knelt there, or at least that's what it felt like. He had fallen into his headspace. Just waiting for the moment when he could finally unleash his anger on its target. He wasn't sure how long it was before Malfoy finally appeared. When he did, Harry kept his head lowered, staring at his knees for a moment longer before snapping his head up and narrowing his eyes at the man. 

Malfoy just stared for a minute before speaking. "Come with me, Potter."

Harry watched as he left then slowly rose. His knees cracked and it took a moment to steady himself before following. He found Malfoy waiting in the hallway outside of their room. He motioned to the open room and Harry went inside. It was a fairly large room, with unusual furniture and one large cabinet positioned against the walls. In the centre stood a large X leaning at an impossible angle to the floor. Harry had once asked how it was possible and Malfoy's reply had been short, but obvious: "Magic."

"What seems to be the problem, Potter?"

Harry glared at Malfoy. "I think you know my problem."

Malfoy nodded and turned to the cabinet, pulling items out and laying them down before turning back around. "Hands."

Harry held his arms above his head as Malfoy withdrew his wand and secured him to the large X. Harry took a deep breath as the cold metal cuff locked in place. He rotated his wrists, adjusting to the feel of them. He could only move his arms so far before the cuff cut into his wrist. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Malfoy move his legs apart and secure them to the opposite ends. He gasped when he heard the Vanishing spell, and felt the cool air brush over his skin. 

"Your word."

Harry glanced down to see Malfoy standing in front of him. "Wrackspurt."

Malfoy nodded and walked away toward the cabinet. Harry couldn't see what he was doing from his position; all he could do was hang here and wait. His breathing sped as he considered what would happen next. It could be anything. Harry knew what he preferred, but it was never a guarantee. He sucked in a deep breath, his nipples brushing the cold metal of the cross, and let it out slowly. He needed to get back in his headspace. He needed to find his control. 

Malfoy came back holding a piece of fabric in his right hand. He held it up to Harry for a moment before securing it around the back of his head, cutting off his sight. Harry took another breath, sinking deeper into oblivion. 

"All you can do is hear and feel. And trust." 

It was just a whisper of Malfoy's voice, but Harry could tell he had moved away again. Harry guessed he had gone back to the cabinet. It was confirmed with the next touch. Malfoy traced over his nipple, stroking, then there was a sharp pinch. Harry gasped and tried to move away from the cross, but was stopped by the cuffs digging in. He knew what Malfoy had gotten, the clips. Those damn infernal clips. Harry groaned as he felt the next one attached to his other nipple. They were pure torture in Harry's opinion. They hurt like hell while on, but when they came off it was pure pleasure. Harry squirmed as Malfoy continued placing the clips over his chest. After another minute of this, he was surprised to feel a hand tracing over the inside of his leg. Never before had Malfoy ever put clips below his waist. What in the hell was he doing? He didn't have to wait long for his answer. He screamed as Malfoy clipped one to his balls.

"Shh," Draco whispered in his ear. He stroked Harry's face, and Harry leaned into his touch. He was surprised to feel the wetness on his cheeks as Draco wiped it away. "You're doing great. Only a few more."

Harry gasped, and took a shuddering breath. He could do this. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain, and concentrated on the feel of Draco's hand on him. He winced as five more were attached then sighed as he felt Draco's hand trail down his side. His mouth quirked as Draco found a sensitive area and he finally forgot the clips, relishing the gentle touch. 

Harry sighed as he heard and felt Draco move away. It was only a few seconds before he felt Draco trail his hand over his back.

"Your problem isn't in the paper. Your problem is in your head." 

Harry sagged against the cross. He turned his head in the direction of Draco's voice, listening hard.

"You need to learn to separate the physical sensations you experience here from the intimate feelings you feel here." Draco paused and tapped Harry on the chest. "You think I'm yours just because of what we do, because I've made you feel good, because I've made you come harder than ever."

Draco ran his hand over his back soothingly, and Harry knew what was coming a second too late. There was a loud thwack and Harry grunted in surprise as he felt the paddle connect with his arse. 

"I offered to help you regain control. I never offered myself."

Harry leant his head against the cross and twisted his hands in the cuffs, grabbing the chain, as Draco paddled him in earnest. Harry let go of it all, all thoughts fleeing his head. He did as Draco said: he felt and he trusted. Draco never broke his rhythm. Harry's arse soon felt like it was on fire. He groaned when Draco moved slightly and hit the tops of his thighs. 

Harry didn't know how long he stayed like that; it could have been minutes or hours. He slowly came back to himself when he felt Draco's hand soothing over the burning flesh of his arse. He sighed and pushed back into the touch. 

"Please, Draco…"

"Shh, we're not done yet."

Harry was confused until he felt Draco grip his thigh and released the clip. Harry groaned and bucked against the cross. Draco continued removing the clips in reverse and by the time he reached the nipples, Harry was hard. 

Draco leaned over him, circling his fingers around the clips. "Are you going to come? I won't even need to touch you, will I? You'll explode when I remove these."

Harry arched against the cross as he heard the words. He needed to come. He felt Draco slowly circle his nipples again, and then the delicious relief as they were both released. He gasped and jerked in his restraints. He felt one finger trail over his cock, and that was it. He exploded with barely a touch. He opened his eyes to find the blindfold gone and Draco releasing his restraints. Draco caught him as he began to fall and steered him over to a bench.

Harry groaned when Draco released him and squirmed around till he found a comfortable position without sitting on his arse. 

"Let me see your wrists."

Harry extended his arms and watched as Draco ran his wand along the worst of the marks left from the cuffs and rubbed ointment in them. He looked up at Draco. "You may have never offered yourself, but you are mine just as much as I am yours. Don't tell me you don't feel anything. I think the only reason you are doing this is to distance yourself."

Draco snorted and finally met his eyes. "You don't know anything. My father arranged this years ago. I've been betrothed since before I went to Hogwarts. I had no choice."

Harry just stared at him for a moment before he leaned forward and captured his lips. He pulled his hand free of Draco's and brought it to his face, holding him there as he deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue past Draco's unresisting lips, tangling his tongue with his. He moaned and tried to shift closer, but only succeeded in putting pressure on his bruised arse. He pulled away and trailed his hand over Draco's cheek and jaw.

"I don't believe you. If you wanted out, you'd be out. Nobody makes you do anything anymore."

Draco jerked away and walked back over to the cross, picking up the items left behind. "You don't know anything, Potter. None of this means anything. And if you can't deal with that then maybe it's time for you to leave."

Harry slowly stood, spotted his clothes over by the cabinet, and proceeded to dress. Harry watched Draco as he cleaned up, but Draco never looked back at him. Harry moved to the door and hesitated before opening it. He turned back to Draco. "When you've decided to stop lying to yourself, let me know." Harry stepped out heading back to the antechamber to Disapparate.

"Potter!" Harry turned to find Draco standing in the doorway. "If you need help, don't let it get so bad… You're welcome here."

Harry scowled. "What we had was based on trust. If you can't even trust yourself, why should I trust you?" He turned and left.

 

**14 years later**

Harry said goodbye to his son, and stood there watching as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of King's Cross Station. It had been fourteen years since he had seen Draco Malfoy, and yet somehow it felt like yesterday. He could feel a phantom pain and heat radiating from his arse, the touch of Draco's lips against his, and Draco's hand on his body soothing him… It all felt so real.

He turned back to the departing crowd and saw Draco standing to the side watching him. Harry couldn't understand how he had managed without Draco the past years. It was rough the first year, especially for Ron who had taken the brunt of his anger. Harry had begun seeing Ginny after leaving Draco though and had married her soon after. She had been a calming influence and he had tried harder than ever to control what he felt. His first son, James, had arrived not long after, and Harry had made a huge point to never show his kids how much his job and life affected him. Now looking back at Draco, their eyes boring into each other, Harry wasn't sure he actually did manage without him. All he had done was survive, and not too well at that. Standing there, so close to Draco, so consumed by his presence, it almost felt as if they were back in their room again, alone with each other.

Harry was abruptly jerked out of his churning thoughts when he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Harry smiled at her. "I'll meet you at home later. There's something I have to do."

Ginny smiled back, nodded, and turned to leave. Harry took a deep breath and concentrated. Fourteen years since he had Apparated into the waiting room at Malfoy Manor, and who knew if he could do it now. He shut his eyes and turned on the spot waiting to be bounced back.

When Harry reopened his eyes, it was to find the room just as he remembered it. He looked up into the corner where he could still feel the monitoring charm, and knelt on the floor with his arms folded behind him.

"You came back." The whispered voice came from directly beside him and Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the man next to him.

"Yes," Harry said. There was so much more he wanted to say, so many things left unsaid between them, so many things to be discussed, and yet when Draco's face split in a grin Harry couldn't think of a single one. Draco grabbed him and kissed him hard. Not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mods' Note:** You may comment here or at [LiveJournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/268384.html). Comments are ♥


End file.
